


Got Lost Into the Sea

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Will be Tagged as the story progresses, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: Dreams consumed them, visiting them night after night. What did they mean? And why were they now seeing the other outside of dreams?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietKR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietKR/gifts).



He can feel himself walking, the sand squishing under his feet and between his toes. The sun starts to set behind him, dulls oranges and purples as his source of light.

Waves crash along the coastline as he climbed along the rocks, careful of the slippery spots he had learned about the hard way, finally landing on another sandy surface.

“Hello?” he called out, his voice echoing around the cave, “You here yet?”

He gazed over to the water, watching the ripples dance along the clear surface. The quiet elegance of it all stopped with a splash, causing him to take cover against stray drops.

“Finally, you took long enough don’t you think?” a teasing voice caused him to open his eyes, and gaze into the creature’s eyes, solid black pools.

There he was, his dark scales shimmering in the dimming light. His fins stretched out as a human would their joints, the creature letting out a delighted moan, the grin showing a row of sharp teeth. His long dark hair stuck to his skin, framing his face perfectly.

Even now, after so many of their meetings, the man could always find a new thing he loved about the creature.

A cold feeling on his face interrupted his thoughts, stray droplets now on both his face and the creature’s tail. The man couldn’t help but gag as the taste of salt touched his tongue.

The creature chuckled, “As lovely as you look distracted darling,” his clawed hand reached the hem of the man’s shirt, “You know where I’d want that attention to be.” A mischievous chuckle as the man felt himself be pulled. 

Water splashed around them as the man fell into the creature’s grasp, the two falling deeper and deeper to the point where darkness encased the man’s vision.

He had to take a moment, the shock of the creature’s prank affecting his senses (the muffled laughter filling his ears like cotton was not helping in the slightest). But when he felt mostly composed…..the man took a deep breath….

~~~

_ “Percy...Percy...Percy!!”  _ The voice was cloudy and muffled in his head, his brain seeming to take forever to process it.

“Huh….Wh-” He mumbled as he felt hands on his chest, gripping at his shirt.

_ “Percy wa _ ke up!” her voice all too quickly became crisp and sharp, cutting through the fog in his mind.

“Key…..Keyleth?” he croaked out her name, finally recognizing the copper locks and deep green eyes, “What are you doing in my room?”

“You...Oh my God!” Keyleth groaned, burying her head into his chest, “You already forgot didn’t you?” His raised eyebrow seemed to be enough of an answer for her, “The Aquarium? You were taking me and Cassie-”

“Cassandra and I.”

“Shut up, me and  _ Cassie  _ so she could work on a project for school?”

Percy ran a hand through his hair, various memories flooding his head, “Oh….yeah, that rings a bell….but why are you coming along?”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the blush slowly creeping along her face, “You know I love the Aquarium!”

“Fair enough I suppose,” he chuckled out, “Now, if you’d please get off of me, I need to get dressed.”

~~~

Percy could feel his sister’s gaze from the passenger’s seat, not even needing to see her smirk.

“Cassandr-”

“You had that dream again didn’t you?” he could hear the tease in her tone.

“Dream?” Keyleth asked from the backseat. 

Percy sighed, somehow forgetting his best friend in the back. Great…..now things were going to get awkward.

“The dream with the fish boy?” Cassandra asked, “You always look so…..happy? Whenever you have a dream with him.”

“Fish boy?” A yelp left Percy as he felt Keyleth lunge towards his sister in the front, “Percy, you never told me about-”

“It was never anything worth mentioning-”

“Oh,” he took a quick glance to see his sister’s raised eyebrow, “So this beautiful, graceful creature that you used to spend hours describing to me was never worth mentioning?” he could hear the rumble of her arms as she crossed them, “What an insult to him.”

“You can’t exactly insult something that’s not-”

“We’re here!” Keyleth shouted, pointing to nearby building. Percy was grateful for the distraction as he parked the car, making sure Cassandra had her notebook and pen.

“Now remember-”

“Yes yes brother,” she rolled her eyes, “Take notes, this isn’t a leisure trip, do you think I should take notes on the construction of the building?” the sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she started scribbling in her notebook, and Percy couldn’t help but laugh as the trio made their way into the Aquarium.

“Welcome!” Their tour guide greeted them, starting their tour quickly and moving them through exhibit after exhibit. Percy was happy to see his sister quickly taking notes, and happy still at seeing Keyleth’s eyes alight with wonder.

Nothing in particular grabbed his attention, zoning out more or less every time their tour guide (A lovely man, but a bit loud for Percy’s taste) opened his mouth. 

To Percy it had seemed like no time at all until they were at this large glass wall, the water within being the only source of light in the dim room. Life swimming just beyond.

“And this is-  _  oh _ ,” the tour guide interrupted himself, “It seems to be feeding time.” he noted with a little wave.

Percy tried to follow his gaze, his eyes widening at the sight of not only the sharks, but the fact there was a  _ human  _ in the tank with them. Percy couldn’t make out many details, the swimsuit covering too much of the figure’s form, but he felt a sense of panic at the sight.

“Are they okay?” His voice asked the question a bit too quickly, a bit too high-pitched as he gripped the banister in front of him. 

“Who Vax?” the tour guide asked him, “Of course he is, that’s his job,” he explained as the figure, Vax, started to swim to the top. “If you’d like,” the man turned to Cassandra, “Our Vax is a bit of an expert with most of the exhibits, I’m sure he could help you a lot more.” He looked around the room, noting how empty it seemed to be at the time. The man put a finger to his lips, shushing the trio as he started making his way to a nearby door, “It can’t hurt to at least ask right?” 

Looking at one another, the three followed him, sneaking into the room behind him. It seemed to be a break room connecting to the tank they just saw, another smaller room nearby.

“Vax?” he called out, “You have a minute?”

Percy heard a shuffling in the smaller room, clanks and crashing sounds as the figure came out in a familiar swimsuit, face gear now removed.

“Huh? You needed me for something?” Vax’s deep, rumbling voice asked back.

Whatever the tour guide, or even his sister, had said was drowned out as Percy looked at this man...this Vax. Long dark hair in a disheveled mess from the face gear, yet still framing his face, those dark brown eyes, perfectly. There was only one thought that ran through his mind in that moment.

_ Where were his scales? _


End file.
